Anton Harvey (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = University Professor, spy | Education = PhD in Greek Mythology | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Syd Shores; | First = U.S.A. Comics #6 | Death = U.S.A. Comics #6 | HistoryText = Anton Harvey was a spy working for the Nazis during World War II. By December of 1942 he was working as a Professor of Greek Mythology at Carson University. He would take his knowledge of Greek myth and use it for his subversive activities. Fashioning a costume based on the Greek creature known as the Medusa he then attacked the S.S. Brittany as it was undergoing construction. He killed one of the workers on the site using a close range dart gun (giving the illusion that he had a killer gaze like the real Medusa). It caused the workers blow torch to cause a massive fire that destroyed the partially completed ship. When eye witnesses swore that they were attacked by the Medusa of legend, Harvey (in his civilian guise) used his credentials to encourage this belief. When Captain America and Bucky began investigating the reports they came to Harvey for guidance. By this point, Harvey had decided to try to eliminate Captain America by planting a challenge from the "Medusa" to Captain America, challenging the star-spangled hero to a duel to the death at Baskerville Cemetery. Cap would head off, telling Harvey to stay behind -- although Harvey insisted on showing an hour later if he had not heard back. When Captain America and Bucky arrived on the scene Harvey was waiting for them in his Medusa guise. As they fought, Harvey managed to prick Captain America with his poison, but it did not effectively kill the hero. Thinking his mentor dead, Bucky attempted to battle the "Medusa" on his own, but Harvey was too strong for the boy and managed to get away, dropping a hint that he was going to attack the nearby power station. Captain America came around shortly after and realized where the "Medusa" was going and chased after him. Cap and Bucky had Harvey on the ropes until the villain doused the lights and made his escape. Following after the Medusa's getaway car in a police vehicle, they were led to the hideout of Anton's Fifth Column network. There, they were overpowered by Nazi spies and taken prisoner. There, the "Medusa" showed the heroes a glass globe with a fake body of himself making it look like the Medusa had killed Anton Harvey. The two heroes broke free and began fighting the Nazi spies while the "Medusa" fled the scene. Captain America followed after him, and was led into the spies armory. There Captain America and the "Medusa" fought it out with bayonet rifles. Eventually, Cap shot the villain point blank in the face killing him. In the aftermath of the battle, Captain America and Bucky learned the "Medusa's" true identity and how he managed to kill his victims. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As the Medusa, Anton Harvey wore a costume modeled after the creature of Greek myth, complete with life like rubber snakes on his headpiece. | Transportation = | Weapons = As the Medusa, Harvey used a close range dart gun that was tipped with a lethal poison that killed its victims instantly. However, it appears that Captain America had a natural resistance to this poison as it only knocked him out briefly. He also had access to an armory of weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}